


Solar Solace

by VeloxVoid



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Angst, Animal Crossing: City Folk, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Sonic 06, Soul-Searching, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid
Summary: Mephiles, traumatised by his past actions, travels afar to get another chance at life. A fresh start is just what he needs. As he lands in a strange new town, he meets some of its animal villagers, and finds somewhere that might actually welcome him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Solar Solace

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so exited to share this - my piece for @YummiGummiZines' "Mobius Crossing", all about Sonic the Hedgehog crossed with Animal Crossing!
> 
> This free-to-download digital zine can be found here if you'd like to check it out! https://twitter.com/YummiGummiZines/status/1285254926562713600?s=20

The sun threatened to sear Mephiles' eyes as he stepped off of the bus, raising a hand to cover his face from the sun.

There was not a single cloud in the sky - the atmosphere merely azure emptiness through which the sun beat down ruthlessly upon him. Mephiles' quills were a deep, dusky purple, and they always absorbed the sun to cloak him in a blanket of uncomfortable heat.

In a way, Mephiles supposed this was his punishment: his consequence for being birthed of the sun god. It was as if Solaris was screaming down at him - piercing through his skin in his wrath - cursing his own creation for turning against him. Mephiles sighed. Punishment, yet again. He found he always preferred rainy days - or, he supposed, night-time: when the sky was not bright, nor warm, and he could stray from Solaris’ ire.

He was not meant to be here, in this world. In his crystalline form, he floated a few inches above the ground with the twisting indigo mists where feet were supposed to be. He should never have come to this plane - taken on this form - yet now, he could not leave.

He had caused enough destruction already; regardless of making amends, he could never truly repent for what he’d done. And thus, he had fled.

He had overheard humanity speak - listened to whispers of lands they called “the Crossing”. Mephiles had known not what the word meant, but it had been accompanied by other terms: “lush”, “beautiful”, “peaceful”. Those were all good things. He desired peace, after being created solely for chaos. Perhaps at the Crossing, he could start a new life - become a new person.

A rumble behind him indicated that the bus he'd arrived on - a chunky yellow vehicle - had begun to pull away, leaving him truly alone in this strange, colourful place. Of course, he would rather be alone; the few other passengers on the bus had given him strange looks - he was used to them, given his outward appearance - but he had been eager to depart regardless upon hearing the driver call out:

“Arriving at the Crossing!”

The Crossing was beautiful so far. Despite the searing sun, the viridian grass blooming with red and yellow flowers and countless trees abundant in plump round fruits looked wonderful. He could get used to it. The surroundings were simply stunning - cosy, and comforting, with no ugly, looming, high-rise buildings to speak of.

Mephiles walked towards the river that flowed beside the bus station and looked into its waters; it flowed as clear as crystal - the water beautifully clear as he peered into it. Rocks were visible at its bottom, and the silhouette of a small fish struggled desperately against the current to head upstream. The hedgehog's eyes burned brightly back at him in his reflection - irises glowing as fiercely as emeralds swimming in pools of blood-red. They looked truly like they didn't belong in this world - this world full of pastel blue skies and delicate white waters. Mephiles' harsh hues made him look so out of place - so… unwanted.

He supposed he was. What was somebody like him doing in such a gentle village? A being created solely for doom and destruction, now without a place in the world...

"My, my. You're a new face," an almost haughty voice said from his side, making him jump. Mephiles turned, seeing a figure beside him, approaching slowly. In one hand, they held a parasol, shading them from the beating sun.

For the shortest of moments, Mephiles was reminded of Shadow - of that hedgehog whose form he had once taken on, and who had inspired his current visage. Yet he soon realised he was mistaken. While this person before him was indeed an animal, with jet black fur glinting almost red beneath the scarlet parasol, they weren’t a hedgehog. They were softer, and lacked quills; their tail was large, curled, and fuzzy, with white markings streaking it. A squirrel.

Mephiles blinked at them. At his silence, the squirrel spoke once more. “We were told somebody new might be joining us… I’m Blaire.” She smiled at him, though her dark, round eyes looked him up and down.

He expected no less. His body was cloaked by amethyst-like crystals, a purple mist swirling beneath him. Blaire looked delicate, and kind, and - above all - _natural_. Mephiles felt an abomination in comparison.

“Why, there’s no need to be shy, nutlet,” she said, almost affronted. "I certainly don't bite. No doubt you've moved here to get away from the bustle of the big city, no? Then, we have something in common." She gestured with her head towards a building in the distance - a squat, brown building that reminded Mephiles of something he might see in Soleanna. "Let me take you to the town hall. What's your name?"

After a long pause, he spoke up: "Mephiles," he murmured, joining Blaire’s side. But, one thing was bothering him. "Do I not… disturb you…?"

Blaire began to walk, with soft footsteps that scarcely rustled the grass beneath her paws. She regarded him through the corners of her eyes. "Why, I've seen far worse fashion disasters than you, nutlet."

Mephiles wasn't quite sure what to make of that.

"All sorts of people live on this island," Blaire then said, seeming to sense his confusion. "Not only squirrels and, um, hedgehogs, like you, but alligators, gorillas, and octopuses too. We have a chameleon who visits, a reindeer from somewhere far-off, and an odd fellow in a bunny suit… but who are we to judge?"

It was at that moment that somebody crossed their path; a dog with brown-beige fur and a pushed-up nose jogged across the bridge over the river.

"Oh, Mac, darling!" Blaire called, and the jogger gave a surprised wave and came over.

"Dang, you beat me to finding the new recruit!" he laughed, sounding a little out of breath.

"I do wish you'd stop calling our new citizens _recruits_ ," Blaire pouted.

Mac shrugged and turned to Mephiles. "Can I recruit you to come jog with me, woo woof?"

Mephiles felt himself raise his eyebrows. These animals truly did not care about how he looked; they didn't ask who he was, or where he came from, and didn't bat an eyelid at his appearance, which seemed so strange in comparison.

"Mephiles here was just expressing some self-doubt," Blaire told Mac somewhat sadly. "I say that everyone is welcome here. We've had much stranger folk pass through, haven't we?"

And Mac laughed. "You mean like that Zipper T. Bunny guy?"

"Precisely! Now, listen, Mephiles," Blaire said, her tone suddenly sharp. "Everyone is welcome here at the Crossing, regardless of what they look like. _My_ , how could you think we'd be so conceited?"

"I… I didn't think you were--" he protested in return, but was cut off by Mac.

"As long as you're nice, it's all cool. You don't hurt anyone, you're a good person…"

"I _am_ a good person," Mephiles said, more to himself than to the animals before him. _Yes_ , he'd changed from his old ways.

"Then, what's the problem, woo woof?" Mac gave a wink. "Oh, but, one more thing…"

Mephiles leaned closer, anxiously. He wanted to be good.

"You've gotta lift weights with me some time!"

A groan exploded from Blaire's mouth. "Won't you _ever_ stop talking about exercise!?"

And the two began to argue. Mac defended himself with light-hearted laughs, while Blaire scolded him ceaselessly. It brought Mephiles joy to see. The two were friends, despite their differences. Mephiles was different too, but as long as he was good, they would accept him.

He had made the right choice. The Crossing was the perfect place to live - free from judgment. Mephiles couldn’t wait to start a new life here.


End file.
